


Jackpot Boyfriend Winner

by Tchell1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Besotted!Magnus, Doped up!Alec, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, adorable!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh.” Alexander’s unsteady gaze fixed on Magnus “Are you… a nurse?” </p><p>Magnus closed his eyes. </p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“Because I don’t remember any nurse being as handsome as you” Alexander said trying to get closer and being completely uncoordinated “Wow, you are really pretty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot Boyfriend Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сорвать джекпот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448771) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> I have not read the books. 
> 
> So, remember the adorable video of the guy seeing his wife for the first time right after he woke up completely doped up on the hospital?  
> That's the summary.

Magnus was seated on the hospital wing of the Institute, eyes barely open, hair going in all directions, no makeup on, and with a vacant expression. He was so tired and so worried about Alexander he could not let himself fall asleep.

 

On the bed right in front of him, lying on his back, were Alexander, head and chest all wrapped up in bandages. Magnus could see him breathing, finally recovering from the demon attack that had almost taken his life.

 

Magnus could still hear Jace’s voice on his ear, shouting through his phone that Alexander had been hurt on a demon fight. It was supposed to be a routine check. He and Jace hadn’t even expected to find anything wrong on the corner of Hotel DuMort. Raphael actually maintained the place and the surrounding area protected. It was pure coincidence that the Shadow hunters found the demons.

 

The demons however, shocked to find them, attacked without merci. Alexander, being the absolute sacrificing idiot that he was, pushed Jace out of the way and sliced the two demons at the same time they sliced him. Magnus heard the whole tale from a completely freaked out Jace who could barely string two sentences together. All Jace was able to say to Magnus was the address and _help, help, help, please help._

 

Magnus arrived at the scene, took one look at it and with a blink, brought the two shadow hunters back to the Institute, directly at the hospital wing, He did not lose any moment in trying to heal Alexander, pushing and pushing his magic into his love’s body. 

 

Izzy arrived right after, Magnus figured Jace went to find her and as soon as Magnus saw both Jace and Izzy watching him with worry and fear on their eyes, Magnus started shouting orders. He needed a potion and as he could not mix it himself, Izzy and Jace might as well do it for him. Both shadow hunters worked fast and efficiently and in no time, the potion was ready and in Magnus hand, waiting for him to pour part of his magic into it.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the potion turned from blue to bright orange, he grabbed Alexander’s head with care and let him drink it. As soon as Alexander finished, Magnus went back into pushing his magic into him.

 

Finally, after two hours of working, Alexander’s body started reacting. Magnus let himself breath again and fell back into the chair Izzy had brought for him.

 

That’s where he was three more hours later.

 

Jace, Izzy and Clary came and went and he still sat there, looking attentively at Alexander’s chest rising and falling. Magnus did not want to miss one little breath. That was Alexander’s life, his love and the best thing that had ever happened to him on the last century. There was no way Magnus would lose Alexander without a fight.

 

Magnus blinked slowly, feeing the tiredness take over his body. When he opened his eyes again, he found hazel eyes blinking owlishly back at him.

 

“Hey, Alexander.” Magnus said softly, taking Alexander’s right hand on both of his “How are you feeling?”

 

Alexander kept blinking at him. Magnus waited. One of the effects of the potion he gave Alexander was that the person usually woke slowly and usually doped.

 

“Hummm” Alexander said slowly. “Am I at the institute?”

 

Magnus smiled gently.

 

“Yes, we are at the hospital wing.”

 

“Oh.” Alexander’s unsteady gaze fixed on Magnus “Are you… a nurse?”

 

Magnus closed his eyes. _Well, that hurts even more than I expected_ , he thought trying to fight the tears.

 

“No, I-”

 

“Because I don’t remember any nurse being as handsome as you” Alexander said trying to get closer and being completely uncoordinated “Wow, you are really pretty.”

 

Astonished, Magnus pushed Alexander back into the bed.

 

“Be carefull, darling, I just saved your life.”

 

Alexander smiled surprised.

 

“You saved my life?!? I am so lucky”

 

Magnus couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped him. Alexander was completely doped up and was happy Magnus had saved his life. That.. that was a very unexpected turn. Even if Magnus wanted he would not be able to stop the smile that took over his face.

 

On the bed, Alexander opened his mouth surprised.

 

“You have the most beautiful smile ever.” Alexander slurred “Woah, it’s like you are shining!” he redirected his gaze to the ceiling “By the angel, I wish I could take you out”

 

Magnus could not help caressing Alexander’s front, his hair was a complete mess and his shadow hunter had never been more beautiful.

 

“You can, actually.” Magnus said.

 

Alexander redirected his gaze back to Magnus and raised his finger to his mouth.

 

“Shhhh” Alexander said, big eyes and a frown “It’s a secret. No one can know how I feel. It’s not allowed”

 

And suddenly, Magnus was not smiling anymore. With a snap of his fingers, he closed the door to Alexander’s room, locking both of them away from the world.

 

Alexander looked at him surprised.

 

“You can do magic as well?” Alexander asked “By the angel, you are the most incredible person ever.” And he smiled again. “Are you a model? A warlock? A warlock model!” he concluded very satisfied and looked at the ceiling again “My nurse is a warlock model.”

 

Magnus snorted.

 

“I’m actually your boyfriend”

 

The big eyes returned to Alexander’s face, his jaw dropped and Magnus had never been more in love.

 

“You are _my_ boyfriend?” he asked incredulous “I’m _your_ boyfriend?”

 

Magnus started laughing again.

 

“Yes, my love, that is usually how it goes. I date you; you date me”

 

Alexander’s mouth opened and closed and then opened and closed again and again.

 

“How did this happen. What year is it.” He said completely forgetting about intonation and with a besotted expression.

 

“It happened a while ago.” Magnus replied “You kissed me in front of the most traditional Clave families the day you were meant to marry someone else”

 

If Alexander’s eyes got bigger, Magnus thought they would take over his whole face.

 

“Woah.” Alexander said again. “I did that?!?” he grinned pleased “ _I’m rad._ ”

 

Magnus hid his face on his hands and started giggling. A doped up Alexander made him giggle. How Magnus loved him.

 

“That you are, my love.”

 

Alexander tried to move away from the bed and closer to Magnus again.

 

“Come here, let me see you.” Magnus obliged willingly and watched Alexander watch him “Raziel, I hit jackpot”

 

The giggle had started to become a problem. Magnus was not used to being this happy immediately after almost losing something so precious.

 

“I’m not sure that is true, gorgeous.” Magnus said, closing his eyes.

 

And suddenly, Magnus felt his last strand of strength leave him; he could not maintain his charms anymore. He closed his eyes, not letting Alexander see his demon mark. _That fits_ , Magnus thought bitterly. _Of course the moment I’m actually feeling happy is the moment Alexander will finally see my demon mark for the first time._

 

“No, what are you doing?” Alexander slurred as soon as Magnus closed his eyes “let me see your eyes, warlock model boyfriend, by the angel, I am _so_ lucky” Alexander kept saying oblivious to Magnus struggle. “Come one, gorgeous, let me see you.”

 

And how could Magnus deny him? Today, of all days? When Alexander almost died and then came back to life and promptly told Magnus _he had hit jackpot_.

 

Magnus opened his eyes again and prepared himself for this unfiltered version of Alexander to be revolted by the sick yellow color that he would find.

 

“Uh” Alexander said, staring and staring and staring and Magnus was helpless to do anything beside stare back. “Jack. Pot.” Alexander suddenly said, Magnus could hear both pauses.

 

Magnus blinked.

 

“… what?”

 

Alexander giggled and it was so unexpected that Magnus only giggled back.

 

“Jace is going to be soooooo jealous.” Alexander slurred again “I won the boyfriend lottery. I got the best one.” He turned his head back to Magnus “My boyfriend has golden eyes.” And then smiled satisfied with himself. “Jackpot. Total jackpot.”

 

Magnus laughed again, relieved.

 

“I will let you know that the only reason I am not kissing you very hard right now is that you are still in a hospital bed and I want you completely recovered.” Magnus told his doped up and very happy boyfriend.

 

Alexander shrugged.

 

‘I don’t mind. I can wait.” he pointed an unsteady finger to Magnus “You are not allowed to disappear” with as much authority as his state would allow “I do not want to wake up again and realize I was only dreaming my warlock model boyfriend.” he closed his eyes again “That… that would suck”

 

Magnus raised himself from the chair he was in and gave Alexander a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“Never, angel.” Magnus reassured him. “You and I? We are forever.”

 

Alexander shook his head and gave Magnus a goofy happy smile.

 

“Soooooo lucky, how did I get so lucky?” Alexander asked himself. Magnus saw Alexander eyes opening and closing again. “I’m going to sleep now.” Alexander said “is that ok, boyfriend?”

 

Magnus smiled. Alexander repeating again and again the word boyfriend was unexpectedly lovely.

 

“Go to sleep, darling. I won’t disappear.” Magnus reassured him.

 

He saw Alexander close his eyes and go back to sleep. Snapping his fingers, he opened the door of the room again, then, he lowered his upper torso into the bed and closed his eyes, keeping his promise to not leave.


End file.
